EL HUERTO DE LAS ROSAS NEGRAS
by Aurora Caelestis
Summary: La guerra había terminado, pero había dejado marcas profundas en Draco y Hermione. Habían regresado a Hogwarts a terminar su último año. Ambos guardaban secretos oscuros. Estaban solos y en busca de un nuevo propósito en su vidas. Y en esa búsqueda encontraron el verdadero amor y aprendieron el significado del perdón, la amistad y la lealtad. (GW & BZ; HP & PP)
1. Capitulo 1: Encontrandose

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J. K. ROWLING**. Solo la trama es mía y algunos de los personajes ficticios. Es posible que contenga contenido de alguno de los libros y como sabrán pertenecen a **J. K.** **ROWLING**.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este es mi primer long fic Dramione. **Espero que sea de su agrado. Y ya se, no voy abandonar ningunos de mis otros fics, pero tengo que sacarme todo lo que tengo en el sistema. Demasiadas ideas y poco tiempo para escribir. Así que espero que sean benévolas y entiendan que no pienso abandonar ninguno de mis fics y que pretendo terminarlos TODOS, así me lleve siglos. Solo que tendrán que tener paciencia con mi musa, que de vez en cuando decide tomarse unas vacaciones largas y tendidas, si no es que le da por formular locas ideas y mi cabeza se vuelve todo un lio y se bloquea, para luego que se vaya de vacaciones y yo me quede con todo el revolú en mi cabeza y sin poder escribir ni pio.

* * *

**DEDICATORIA:** A todas las chicas que me siguen, en especial **Cary Andreina Palacios** y **Alexza Snape**, que siempre me han estado apoyando y me tienen una paciencia enorme. Voy actualizar chicas, solo que tengo que aclarar ideas y corregir los capítulos poco a poco.

A mi hermana **Lu**, gracias por adentrarme en esta locura. Gracias por tus ideas, consejos y sugerencias. Casi los voy a tomar todos, pero tengo que agradecerte el hecho de que ya no va a hacer un fic cortito como había pensado la primera vez. Yo que me había dicho "_cinco capítulos y listo_", si claro. ¿Por qué rayos no puedo hacer un fic corto? Un OS por ejemplo. Pero aquí vamos con mis locas ideas y las tuyas mezcladas. Así que al menos el 25% de este fic es tuyo.

A mi sobrina de 10 años, **Kateleane "Kelly"**, _mi Wasabi_, que le gustan todas mis locas ideas y también da sus sugerencias. Mi gran fan y a la que le enseñe el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter. Y que aunque no puede leer mis fics, porque hay temas de adultos y ella solo tiene 10 años, se los cuento y hasta le pido sugerencias. Las cuales son muy buenas. A la que pronto le hare su fic sobre Harry y Hermione, solo porque ella piensa que ellos debieron quedarse juntos.

* * *

**EL HUERTO DE LAS ROSAS NEGRAS**

**Por: Aurora Caelestis **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **Encontrándose

Draco Abraxas Malfoy había regresado al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts a terminar su último año de preparación mágica. Él había cambiado mucho desde la pasada guerra. Había tenido que soportar a un padre elitista sin sentimientos, incapaz de proteger a su hijo de toda la violencia, despotismo e ideas elitistas sin sentido de un chiflado que luego de dos guerra y años de luchar por el poderío y la supremacía de los impuros fue derrotado por un chico de diecisiete años. Soporto la pena y el dolor de ver como su padre, quien jamás tuvo el reparo de cruciarlo desde que tenía cinco años y de golpear a su madre, cada vez que él no obedecía sus órdenes, la asesinara por traicionar los ideales de su señor y mentir descaradamente sobre la muerte de Harry Potter.

En un principio sintió mucha rabia con el niño que vivió, en especial cuando tuvo que regresar a su casa. Una casa vacía llenas de demonios y recuerdos que él quería olvidar a toda costa, pero que a menos que se hiciera un auto-obliviante no iba a poder olvidar. Luego entendió las razones de su madre para mentir sobre si Potter estaba vivo o muerto. ¡Venganza! Su madre quería vengarse del señor oscuro, de su padre y de todos aquellos que durante años la había humillado y pisoteado. Ella simplemente había tenido que dejarse hacer para proteger a lo único que le importaba: _**él**_. Al parecer a su padre se le había olvidado que su madre era una Black y como tal podía ser una mujer vengativa, solo espero el momento preciso para cobrárselas.

Las acciones de su madre logro que la balanza se fuera a favor del niño que vivió y desencadenara el triunfo sobre Lord Voldemort y todos sus seguidores. Aunque esas acciones hicieron que Lucius Malfoy la asesinara sin ninguna contemplación por la traición cometida. Le había dolido mucho todo lo que había pasado y dudaba que fuera capaz de olvidar ni un segundo de su dolorosa y tétrica vida, pero ahí estaba él devuelta en el colegio donde todos lo miraban con desprecio y odio. Y aunque eso lo molesta, y porque no, también lo entristecía y luego del año que tuvo para reflexionar volvió a terminar su educación mágica, a pesar de los rumores, el desprecio y las humillaciones. Se lo debía a su madre. Su sacrificio no iba a ser en vano. Él se iba convertir en el hombre que ella esperaba, aunque aun no sabia como. Aunque dudaba que su madre aprobara que se la pasara fisgoneando a la gente como se encontraba en ese momento.

Se encontraba escondido detrás de unos arbustos cerca del Bosque Prohibido observando como Hermione Granger rociaba con agua a un pequeño huerto de rosas negras. Le extrañaba que la castaña plantara rosas negras, ya que el huerto de rosas negras era un encantamiento de magia oscura y dudaba que la leona tuviera secretos turbios para enterrarlos en un huerto. Porque lo sorprendente era que no era solo una rosa, sino un pequeños huerto, lo que lo llevaba a la conclusión de que Hermione Granger tenía demasiados secretos oscuros.

Recordaba haber leído en uno de los libros de su madre, en donde hablaba sobre el encantamiento. _**Una rosa negra**_ era un encantamiento de magia oscura que guarda un secreto oscuro y/o tristezas del mago y/o bruja que la conjuro, pero un _**huerto de rosas negras**_ era un más terrorífico y oscuro, porque no solo las rosas están malditas, sino también la tierra en donde se cultivan. Las rosas negras protegen lo revelado sólo a quien conjuro el encantamiento. Se crean con magia oscura y sus ingredientes principales son la sangre y las lágrimas de su creador, por eso son únicas e incorruptibles. No existe ningún contra hechizo que pueda revelar la magia oscura protegida en los pétalos de cada rosa. Ni siquiera obligando al creador bajo la maldición _imperius_ o bajo la poción _veritasum_ lograría que el huerto revele sus secretos allí escondidos. Porque parte del maleficio era la _voluntad_. La rosa y/o el huerto se hace a voluntad de su creador. Jamás se crearía bajo ningún encantamiento o maleficio, como tampoco se abriría bajo ninguna de esas circunstancias. Es lo que hace que una rosa negra sea única y poderosa, porque una parte del alma de su creador está ahí en cada gota de sangre y en cada lágrima derramada.

Draco recordaba lo que había leído en ese libro y a juzgar por la manera que ella rociaba y tocaba cada rosa, le encantaban. Nunca había pensado que a la chica le gustaran. Siempre pensó que a ella le gustarían más los lirios o jazmines, pero no, se había equivocado. A él también le gustaban las rosas negras. No porque guardara un secreto, aunque lo hacía, sino porque al final de la guerra sentía que una parte de él había muerto junto a sus padres. Ahora que había sobrevivido se había dado cuenta de todas las estupideces que había hecho los últimos siete años y se arrepentía profundamente. Lo había pagado muy caro. Ahora se encontraba completamente sólo y sin ningún rumbo fijo. No sabia que hacer con su vida, aunque estaba tratando de encarrilarla. Recordaba que su madre durante un tiempo también plantaba rosas negras. Tal vez por todo lo que había tenido que hacer para protegerlo y liberarlo del yugo de su padre y del señor Tenebroso. La extrañaba de sobremanera.

Siguió observando a Granger mientras se preguntaba que secreto oscuro o tristeza guardaba la Gryffindor. Desde que había vuelto al Castillo a terminar su último año se había encontrado observándola en todas partes secretamente. No entendía porque siempre la seguía. Se había vuelto una obsesión y no entendía porque, aunque tenía que reconocer que mucho tenia que ver con el comportamiento de la castaña. Porque se tenía que reconocer a sí mismo, que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en todos esos años, en lo más profundo de su corazón siempre le había gustado la leona. Y ahora que estaba cambiando lo podía reconocer abiertamente.

Con el tiempo se había percatado que ella ya no era la misma. Se había vuelto introvertida y solitaria. Casi no hablaba con nadie ni en clases. Cosa que hubiera llenado a su padrino de regocijo, ya que ella siempre levantaba la mano en clase y nunca podía quedarse callada. Inclusive había escuchado una vez a la pequeña Weasley reprocharle que ya no le contara nada y que se hubiera distanciado de ella y de los demás. Y eso lo había sorprendido, pero lo más sorprendente era que ya no se pasaba con San Potty y la Comadreja, en especial con este ultimo y la verdad es que eso le daba muchísima curiosidad, porque hasta donde recordaba ellos eran parejas y ahora no lo eran. Ni siquiera se hablaban.

Mayormente andaba sola y se sentaba sola en la mesa de Gryffindor en el gran comedor o en la de Ravenclaw junto a la Lovegood. Él también había cambiado. Ya no era el muchacho tonto que creía en esas estupideces de la sangre. Tampoco era que fuera ir por ahí abrazando a los muggles, pero ya no creía en la extinción. A la verdad ya no creía en nada. El único amigo que le quedaba era Theodore Nott. Su fiel amigo, que al igual que él, solo quería terminar su último año e irse lejos de Gran Bretaña, donde nadie los conociera y pudieran comenzar una nueva vida lejos de la vergüenza, el odio y el desprecio.

Los estudiantes y demás los miraban con desprecio e inclusive lo culpaban de los crímenes de sus padres, pero ellos no tenían nada que ver. Él ni siquiera había podido matar a viejo de Dumbledore. Su padrino lo había hecho por él. Se había llevado la inmensa sorpresa cuando Harry Potter no solo había limpiado el nombre de su padrino, sino también el de él. Aunque le costaba tenía que agradecerle a Potter el que no le encerraran en Azkaban. Potter había declarado a su favor y él había sido liberado de sus cargos. Aunque él creía que una de las razones por la que Potter lo había protegido era el haber perdido sus padres y el haber quedado huérfano como él, pero lo que Potter no sabía era que él merecía estar en Azkaban. Él había cometido un crimen y al igual que la castaña guardaba el secreto.

Había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no sabia en que momento había comenzado a caminar, pero ahora se encontraba parado detrás de la castaña. Iba a girarse sigilosamente para irse cuando la escucho, porque la escucho, no se lo había imaginado.

"_**No me dejes sola, Draco**_**"**—le dijo la castaña en apenas un susurro.

* * *

Hermione no sabía si él la había escuchado. Mucho menos de donde habían salido esas palabras, pero desde que había vuelto al Colegio se había percatado que el rubio la observaba y la seguía cuando ella iba a ver sus rosas. Lejos de molestarla se sentía segura cuando él estaba cerca de ella. Era algo completamente insólito, ya que el rubio había sido su archienemigo los últimos 7 años, pero definitivamente algo había cambiado. Él no había vuelto a insultarla y ella ya no lo veía como su enemigo.

La guerra le había dejado una marca muy profunda. Sus padres habían muerto por manos de alguien que ella jamás hubiera creído que la traicionaría. Alguno de sus amigos también. Y esa persona, en la que más había confiado, la había traicionado y la había herido en lo más profundo de su corazón y su alma. Ya no era la misma. Guardaba dolor, amargura y odio en su corazón. Porque ella solo esperaba pacientemente el momento preciso para cobrarle a ese viejo amigo cada una de las lágrimas que ella había derramado, pero sobre todo cobrarle cada ser amado que le había quitado.

Se había alejado de casi todos sus amigos. Ginny le cuestionaba su lejanía, pero ella aun no podía hablar con la pelirroja. No creía que fuera lo suficiente fuerte para no decirle lo que llevaba meses callando, no solo para para protegerla, sino para protegerse a sí misma. Harry ni siquiera se percataba de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Solo se limitaba a estar lejos del Ministerio y todo aquel que quería hacerle una entrevista o sacar algún provecho del salvador del mundo mágico, pero él tampoco era el mismo desde que todo termino. También se había alejado de todos como lo había hecho ella.

Luna era la única que de alguna manera la comprendía. Ella le había confiado sus secretos. Sabia que aunque mucho la tacharan de loca, Luna era la persona mas discreta y confiable que conocía. Neville se había quedado prácticamente solo. Sus padres seguían en San Mungo sin la esperanza de recuperación. Su abuela, Augusta Longbottom, había muerto a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, cuando esta había intentado asesinar a su nieto. Así que al igual que Harry, Malfoy y ella, Neville había quedado prácticamente huérfano y completamente solo sin ningún propósito. Siempre se le veía solo y deprimido. No era que Neville antes fuera precisamente la invocación de la alegría y sociabilidad, pero siempre andaba solo y mas callado que de costumbre. La única que lograba que hablara e inclusive le sacaba una sonrisa era Ginny. Ella era su mejor amiga desde cuarto año, pero por demás siempre anda solo y triste.

Ron… él ya no era su novio, es mas ni siquiera era su amigo y punto. Inclusive no solo se había alejado de Ginny, sino que también se había alejado de toda la familia Weasley. Molly y Arthur siempre le escribían y ella trataba de contestarle, pero nunca le salían las palabras, así que de vez en cuando solo le escribía unas líneas. Bill y Fleur habían muerto. Aun le dolía sus muertes y no había día que no los recordara. Charlie había vuelto a luchar en la guerra y después se había quedado en la Madriguera. Tenía un trabajo en el Ministerio que en su opinión parecía que lo ahogaba. Apenas habían cruzado dos o tres palabras, así que la comunicación con él no era estrictamente necesaria a excepción de un saludo u otro, pero aun así Charlie le agradaba. Percy… bueno Percy era otro cantar. Seguía igual que siempre de lambe botas ahora al lado del nuevo Ministro. Y la verdad que para deprimida y solitaria se bastaba solita como para juntarse con Percy. ¿George? George era el que más pena le daba y con el único que secretamente mantengo comunicación. Él no ha llevado muy bien la muerte de Fred y esta igual de introvertido y solitario que yo. Lo preocupante es que él tiene sospechas de su ataque y de quien asesino a Fred y está haciendo conjeturas, que aunque sé que son complemente ciertas, he tenido que desbaratar por su propia seguridad. Aunque aun los quiero, porque no se pueden olvidar años de buenos y malos momentos y los considere una segunda familia, ya no era lo mismo. No es que tenga algo en contra de ellos, bueno en honor a la verdad tal vez a uno de ellos, pero ya no podía ser la misma Hermione que conocían y tampoco podía fingir que nada había sucedido, porque si sucedió y mucho. Con dolor en su alma ya no los consideraba su familia. Ya no quería pertenecer a ella. Solo quería irse lejos.

* * *

Draco se había quedado petrificado en donde estaba parado. No sabía que le sorprendía más, si el que ella supiera que él estaba ahí o que lo llamara por su nombre. Sentía un cosquilleo de satisfacción al escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella y eso lo tenia un poco confuso. Pero mas sorprendido se había quedado cuando se percato que se había sentado a su lado. Parecía que no podía controlar su cuerpo y al parecer se movía por voluntad propia. Después de unos minutos de un silencio incomodo, decidió romper el silencio.

"_Hola Gran… Hermione_"—le dijo serio observando las rosas e igual que ella. "_Hola Draco_"—le dijo la castaña en un simple susurro sin mirarlo mostrando una apacibilidad que no poseía, porque algo que no creía haber sentido en mucho tiempo lo estaba sintiendo. Su corazón estaba latiendo. Estaba despertando de ese largo letargo en el que había estado poco más de un año y no sabía si alegrarse o aterrorizarse porque fuera precisamente en ese momento en que escucho su nombre en los labios de él. Esa boca que siempre la había insultado y jamás le había escuchado algo tan bonito hasta que él lo había pronunciado.

"¿_Qué haces aquí tan sola, Hermione_?"—pregunto el rubio e igual que la castaña mostrando un temple que no creía poseer en ese preciso momento, porque desde que escucho su propio nombre en ese susurro algo dentro de él se había encendido. Un sentimiento que jamás había sentido y lo maravillaba y aterrorizaba de igual manera.

"_Es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada_ _y además me gusta venir a pensar_"—le dijo un poco a la defensiva, aunque luego se arrepintió. Malfoy no tenía la culpa, esa pregunta se la hacían todos. En cambio Draco no le dio ninguna importancia a su tono de voz. "_¿El huerto es tuyo?_"—pregunto observándola. La castaña que sentía los ojos del rubio posados en ella solo asintió.

"_¿Sabes el significado de las rosas negras?_"—pregunto el rubio, aun sabiendo la contestación. Hermione era la bruja más inteligente que conocía y por supuesto que ella sabía la respuesta. Está simplemente volvió asentir sin atreverse aun a mirarlo y sabiendo que él si seguía observándola.

"_¿Por qué no te habías acercado antes?_"—pregunto la castaña tocando los pétalos de una de sus rosas. A Draco lo tomo desprevenido la pregunta y se sorprendió. Así que ella sabía que él la observaba. "_¿Y tu porque no me dijiste nada?_"— contrainterrogo el rubio observando cada detalle del rostro de la castaña.

Hermione no sabia que quería él o si podría confiar, pero la verdad necesita confiar en alguien más. Quería confiar en su instinto y este le decía que podía confiar él. Necesitaba un nuevo amigo, así que tomo la decisión de ser sincera con él. "_Espero que no te burles de lo que te voy a decir, pero la verdad es que me he sentido segura sabiendo que estas cerca de mi. Desde que regresamos al colegio me he sentido sola y aunque no soy una damisela en apuros y se defenderme muy bien, no me he sentido tan desprotegida cuando te he tenido cerca. La muerte de mis padres me ha dejado muy vulnerable entre otras cosas._"—le dijo la castaña sonrojada.

Draco siempre había sabido de la sinceridad y honestidad de la chica, pero aun así se había sorprendido por su contestación. Trataba de comprender como después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, ella estaba confiando en él, tanto para que se expusiera así a sus burlas. Lo cual le confirmaba que algo muy terrible le había pasado como para exponerse así, porque si hubiera sido el mismo capullo integral que era antes de la guerra, ya se habría burlado de las palabras de ella. Aunque debía reconocer que sentía un regocijo y una satisfacción sorprendente al saber que ella, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, podía sentirse segura a su lado. Nadie jamás le había dicho algo así. La pregunta era: _¿Quién de sus "amigos" la había herido?_, porque si estaba confiando en él, que había sido su enemigo durante siete años, tenia que ser que uno de ellos la había traicionado. La verdad se sentía alagado y también un poco confundido. ¿Qué había pasado con sus amigos, que la castaña se sentía tan sola?

Hermione esperaba que el rubio se burlarla de ella. Espero con el corazón en vilo que éste dijera uno de sus comentarios hirientes o se burlara, pero no decía nada. Se armo de valor y lo miro a la cara. Se percató que el rubio la observaba silenciosamente con la interrogante y la confusión dibujada en su rostro. Y ella comenzó asustarse. Porque sabía que sus acciones a caerían muchas interrogantes y no sabia si quería o podía contestar todas las dudas del rubio. Mientras sentía que de un momento a otro el corazón se le detendría esperando que el rubio hablara, lo vio respirar profundo y fue entonces que hablo.

"_Sinceramente Hermione no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando entre nosotros. Me parece insólito que tú y yo estemos hablando civilizadamente sin insultos y apunto de maldecirnos. Aunque debo reconocer que tu respuesta me sorprende y me alagada, en especial de que confíes en mí. Creo que algunos meses atrás no hubieras pensado así_"—le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió también. "_Eso es completamente cierto. Hace algunos meses atrás no lo hubiera pensado, pero es la verdad. Quiero pensar que ambos hemos cambiados, en especial por las muertes de nuestros padres y todo lo que vivimos durante la guerra. La verdad es que ya no quiero seguir con esta estupidez de insultarnos y agredirnos todo el tiempo. Muestra de ello es que estas aquí sentado hablándome y no he escuchado tu insulto preferido hacia mi._"—

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Hermione había entrado en un ataque de duda, sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, con respecto a la confianza hacia el rubio. No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero sentía que él estaba tan solo como ella y que como ella ya no tenía tantos amigos. Era posible que se estaba arriesgando, pero llevaba tanto tiempo "muerta" que necesita sentirse viva otra vez y si para eso debía arriesgarse a tener una amistad con Draco Malfoy, lo haría. Aunque cabría la posibilidad que se estuviera equivocando, pero ella ya no era tan perfeccionista, así que preferiría equivocarse a no arriesgarse solo por tener miedo. Valía la pena o eso quería pensar. Además dudaba que el rubio pudiera lastimarla mas de lo que le habían hecho, así que para que tener miedo.

Por otro lado, Draco no sabía que pensar. Le parecía tan insólito que ellos estuvieran hablando civilizadamente. "_¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?_"- le pregunto el rubio. Hermione sonrió tímidamente y asintió. "_¿Por qué plantaste rosas negras?_"-

Hermione sintió como se le detenía el corazón. De todas las preguntas que él podía hacerle tenía que ser precisamente esa. Ella aun no estaba preparada para hablarle a nadie lo que guardaba en su corazón. Si era cierto que se sentía segura con él, pero contarle los secretos que guardaba era demasiado. Tenia una batalla interna y no entendía porque. Ella sabia que no debía contarle nada al rubio, pero deseaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que guardaba y que solo se lo había contado a Luna. Aunque no se lo había contado todo, pero ella tenia la sospecha que algo intuía la rubia.

Draco se mantuvo observando a Hermione, esperando que ella contestara. En su rostro de reflejaba la batalla interna que tenia. Su rostro era un mapa del conflicto que llevaba dentro de sí misma. Él imaginaba cual era ese conflicto. No confiaba lo suficiente para contárselo, además, él no había hecho absolutamente nada para ganarse ese grado de confianza, pero aun así no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta. Aunque le sorprendería mucho, si ella le contestara su pregunta.

La castaña luego de batallar consigo misma, se dio cuenta de dos puntos. El primero que aun no se sentía lista para hablar de todo lo que había vivido ni mucho menos de lo que sabia y ni de lo había hecho. Nada tenia que ver con que él fuera Draco Malfoy, simplemente no se sentía lista aun. Y segundo, aunque sabía que el rubio era capaz de cuidarse solo, no quería ponerlo en peligro, ya bastante había puesto a Luna y la verdad era que se sentía agotada tratando de proteger a su amiga, como para proteger también al rubio. Aunque su lado oscuro le jugaba una mala pasada, porque se decía que si le contaba al rubio, él se enfrentaría al maldito pelirrojo ex amigo, ex novio y que con las ganas que siempre se habían tenido, tal vez hasta lo mataría, pero luego su lado bueno, ella, la Hermione de siempre, jamás permitiría que el rubio hiciera algo así. Él ya había pasado por mucho y aunque ella desconocía si él había asesinado a alguien, cosa que el Ministerio no pudo mostrar, jamás lo permitiría.

"_Me gustaría decirte Draco, pero aun no me siento preparada para hablar de ello. Tal vez algún día_"- Aun cuando la castaña no le había contestado lo que ocultaba, de igual manera le había sorprendido la sincera respuesta. "_¿Eso significa que somos amigos?_"—le pregunto el rubio asombrado. Hermione lo miro un poco sonrojada. Acaso parecía desesperada por tener un amigo. Por Merlín, en que estaba pensando. Sentía sus emociones a flor de piel, por lo cual no pudo detener una lagrima que le bajo por la mejilla y que no le pasó desapercibida al rubio. Draco al ver que la castaña lloraba, se acerco a ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros. La castaña dio respingo. "_Tranquila Hermione. No me estoy burlando ni nada parecido. Es solo que tú y yo tenemos un pasado. Yo te hice mucho daño y de la nada, estamos aquí tan tranquilos hablando que me sorprende y me confunde al mismo tiempo. No es que te este negando mi amistad. La verdad es que me halaga y creo que no soy merecedor de ella, pero me sorprende que me perdonaras tan fácilmente. No me creo ser merecedor de tu perdón_"—le dijo el rubio.

Hermione pensó en las palabras del rubio y tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón. Ni ella misma sabía porque lo había perdonado tan fácilmente. Tal vez era porque necesitaba un amigo. Tal vez porque no quería odiarlo o solo porque en su corazón sólo cabía odio para una sola persona. Ya no estaban en guerra. Él había aprendido la lección o eso ella quería creer. Muestra de ello, era que la abrazaba y no sentía repulsión ni nada parecido. Parecía sincero. No sabía si pecaba de ingenua por confiar en él, pero quería hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Así que arre costo su cabeza en su hombro y se dejo abrazar por el rubio. "_Si, Draco somos amigos o al menos me gustaría que lo fuéramos. No se porque te perdone tan fácilmente. Solo se que ya no te odio. Y como te dije antes, me siento segura cuando te tengo cerca_"—le dijo entre sollozos. Las palabras de la castaña sobrecogieron el corazón del rubio.

Durante varias horas se quedaron allí sentados hablando del pasado, de la guerra, la muerte de sus padres y hasta de sus peleas. Se habían perdonado. Se habían reído de sus ni de sus niñerías. Y hasta se entristecieron y él la consoló cuando ella lloro amargamente por la muerte de sus padres. Quien los viera, jamás crearían lo que sus pupilas veían. Ellos, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, sentados juntos, abrazados, hablando y sin querer hechizarse mutuamente.

Estaba amaneciendo y aun ambos seguían en el jardín del Colegio abrazados. Draco se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a la castaña. Hermione se le quedo mirando durante unos segundos y luego acepto su mano y se puso de pie. Draco pasó su brazo por su hombro y así caminaron hasta el colegio. Habían llegado hasta las escaleras. Hermione se apartó de él e iba a despedirse, cuando él la interrumpió. "_Te acompaño hasta la puerta de Gryffindor_"—. Ella solo asintió y siguieron caminado en silencio. Un silencio que ya no era incomodo. Era comprensión. Por increíble que pareciera ya no había odio entre ellos.

Llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Hermione fue la primera en hablar. "_Gracias por acompañarme. También por estar cerca_"—le dijo la castaña con emoción en la voz. Draco se le quedo observando durante unos minutos. La verdad era que la noche había sido irreal. Si no estuviera consiente juraría que estaba teniendo un sueño. Ahora que la veía, tenía que reconocer que ella era muy hermosa. Aunque se veía triste y estaba mas delgada, pero aun así hermosa.

¿Porque Diablos, le hizo caso a su padre? Debió dejarse llevar por lo que sentía y no por lo que pensaran otros. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco a ella y la beso. Un segundo después se aparto de ella. Ella estaba lívida, parecía petrificada. Y eso lo preocupo. ¿Qué le había pasado? No quería perder su recién y frágil amistad. "_Hermione discúlpame. Me deje llevar por un impulso. Te juro que no fue mi intensión ofenderte. No sé qué me paso…_"—Draco hubiera seguido disculpándose, si la castaña no le hubiera plantado un beso. Un solo casto beso, que aunque fue solo unos segundos les llego al alma a los dos. Luego se aparto de él, roja como una amapola, se giro y dijo algo intangible, que él no entendió y se dentro a su casa, dejándolo solo allí parado y completamente confundido.

Draco se fue hacia las mazmorras y cuando entro a su sala común fue directamente a su habitación. Estaba completamente confundido. Se encerró en su habitación y se acostó en su cama. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en la noche. Todo lo que la castaña y él habían hablado. Y sobre todo pensaba en el beso. Por inercia paso la yema de sus dedos por sus labios. Sonrió al pensar en el beso. Definitivamente había cambiado. Porque desde cuando él sonreía por un beso que le daba una mujer y mucho menos si esa mujer era Hermione Jane Granger. La sabelotodo. Su insufrible archienemiga o mejor dicho ex archienemiga. Porque ya no podía pensar en ella como su enemiga. La verdad no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, pero iba averiguarlo. Quería saber porque ella lo había perdonado. Quería saber que era lo que la afligía y la había alejado de sus amigos. Quería saber porque ella y la comadreja ya no estaba juntos y ni siquiera se hablaban. Pero sobre todo quería saber que era el nido de pajarracos que sentía en el estomago. Eso era algo completamente nuevo para él.

En cuanto Hermione entro a su sala común corrió a su habitación. Gracias a Merlín que tenía una habitación para ella sola. Se acostó en su cama y pensó en todo lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior. La revelación de que se sentía segura cuando el rubio estaba cerca. El nido de hipogrifo que sintió cuando él paso su brazo por su hombro y la abrazo. Y más cuando la beso.

Ella se quedó petrificada en un principio, pero luego se arrepintió de no haberle respondido. La verdad se había sentido atemorizada, pero cuando él comenzó a disculparse, se había sorprendido. ¿Draco Malfoy disculpándose con ella? Ella, Hermione Jane Granger, la sangre-sucia que tanto insulto, rechazo y desprecio había recibido de él. La verdad es que su disculpa la conmovió y en un impulso lo beso. Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía un impulso. Al menos uno que la hubiera hecho sentido viva. Y hacia tiempo que no se sentía viva. Aunque hubiera sido un casto beso, pero no por eso dejo de sentir un nido de hipogrifo y dragones en el estómago.

No sabía que pasaría ese día, pero averiguaría hasta donde le llevaría. Lo necesitaba. Se sentía segura. Y en honor a la verdad, el hurón estaba buenísimo, como decía Ginny. Luego de luchar con su celebro, su corazón y la razón. Se dio un baño y se acostó. Lo último que pensó fue en el beso del rubio. Se acostó con la promesa que la próxima vez que el rubio la besara, ella le respondería. Tal vez sentía miedo, pero era más la curiosidad de saber cómo besaba realmente Draco Malfoy. Y como la sabelotodo que era, ella lo averiguaría.

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS. QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECE.**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO. **

**UN BESO, AURORA **


	2. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**A TOD S MIS LECTORES:  
**

ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTREN BIEN. HE LEIDO SUS REVIEWS Y HE QUEDADO ENCANTADA CON ELLOS. EN OTRO MOMENTO LES CONTESTO.

ME HA LLAMADO LA ATENCION DE UNA DE MIS LECTORA, QUE PIENSA QUE VOY A ABANDONAR MIS HISTORIAS. LA RESPUESTA ES **NO**. NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS SE VA A QUEDAR INCONCLUSA, ASI ME LLEVE UN SIGLO ESCRIBIRLA. NECESITO QUE ME TENGAN PACIENCIA, HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO. Y ESTOY SOLA EN LA OFICINA Y ESTOY ACARGO.

ADEMAS EN ESTE MOMENTO ME ENCUENTRO ESCRIBIENDO O AL MENOS TRATANDO EL FIC DE MI AMIGO INVISIBLE 2013-14 DE LA NOBLE Y ASCENTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK QUE ES PARA FINALES DE MES.

NECESITO QUE ME DEN HASTA EL MES DE ENERO. TENGO ALGUNOS BORRADORES ESCRITOS DE TODOS MIS FIC INCONCLUSOS. EN CUANTO TERMINE ESTE FIC, COMENZARE A CORREGIR MIS CAPITULOS Y LOS SUBIRE A LA MAYOR BREVEDAD POSIBLE.

TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE ENTIENDAD QUE MI MUSA CADA CINCO DIAS SE VA A UNAS LARGAS Y AUSTERA VACACIONES A BORA BORA Y CUANDO REGRESA HACE VISITA DE MEDICO FAMILIAR. CINCO MINUTOS Y VUELVE A IRSE. PACIENCIA CHICAS. VOY A PUBLICAR, PERO NO ESPEREN NADA DURANTE ESTE MES Y LAS PRIMERAS DOS SEMANAS DE ENERO.

POR ULTIMO Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE, ESPERO QUE PASEN FELICES FIESTAS. QUE DIOS LAS COLME DE MUCHAS BENDICIONES A USTEDES Y A SUS SERES QUERIDOS. QUE EL AÑO QUE SE APROXIMA SEA UNO LLENO DE BENDICIONES. QUE TODAS LAS METAS, SUEÑOS Y DESEOS SE LES CUMPLA.

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2014!**

BESOS A TOD S!


End file.
